Bagaimana Kau Bisa
by chit catt
Summary: HirumaMamori— Sebuah bingkisan, kartu ucapan, dan mitos yang terpatahkan. Kata Hiruma dan cokelat rupanya bisa berada dalam kalimat yang sama. FFC Valentine.


**Disclaimer** Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata

_2nd Infantrum Valentine Challenge_

* * *

Youichi Hiruma, 17 tahun. Kelas 2 SMA Deimon. Kapten klub American Football _Deimon Devil Bats_. Posisi: _Pass Quarterback,_ merangkap _playmaker_. Sang hero di lapangan, namun teror bagi seluruh warga SMA Deimon –terutama sekali kepala sekolah yang malang. Julukan: 'Komandan dari Neraka'. Otak dari banyak kejahatan tak terungkap. Majikan yang punya kekuasaan penuh atas para budak yang tersebar di segala penjuru. Belakangan diketahui bahwa beberapa staf kepolisian dan beberapa daerah di tanah Amerika, negeri asal _football_, masuk ke dalam ranah kekuasaannya. Keahlian khusus: bertaruh dan menyutradarai perang psikologis. Merupakan murid SMA terjahat di dunia yang diprediksi hanya muncul satu dalam seribu tahun.

Melihat definisi tersebut, rasanya sangat sulit membayangkan kata _cokelat_ dan _Hiruma_ diletakkan sebagai komponen pada sebuah klausa yang sama. Begitulah pikir seluruh anggota klub _Devil Bats,_ setidaknya sampai saat mereka menemukan benda _itu_ tergeletak di sana. Sebuah bingkisan warna putih dengan kartu ucapan bertuliskan _to H.Y._, menindih seragam Hiruma yang terlipat rapi di atas meja.

Hening sejenak sebelum otak mereka yang terbatas bisa mencerna fenomena tersebut.

"Hah?"

"Haah?!"

"HAAAH?!!"

Tiga bersaudara haha mengawali keterkejutan itu dengan ritual khas mereka.

"Whoa! Kejutan MAX!" Monta ikut berseru.

"Hiii! Ha-hal seperti ini ada, ya?" Sena, dengan badan yang merinding hebat, berkata.

"A~ha~ha~ Ternyata pesona di lapangan _American Football_ telah terbukti sukses memikat hati _mademoiselle_!" oceh Taki yang berputar-putar sambil mengangkat satu kaki.

"Eh, menurutku sih ini adalah hal yang bagus..." Kurita berpendapat, "Iya kan Komusubi?" lanjutnya mencari dukungan.

"FUGO!"

"Wah, wah... _Secret admirer_? Aku ingin tahu itu sebenarnya kiriman Marco atau bukan." Musashi yang sudah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya, menanggapi santai.

"Kalian ini berlebihan sekali. Bukankah wajar seorang gadis memberi hadiah saat Valentine?" timpal Mamori di sela-sela kesibukannya menyapu lantai.

"Tapi kak Mamo, ini lain cerita! TKPnya adalah seragam kak You! Memangnya kak Mamo rela kak You direbut orang tak dikenal?!" tukas Suzuna berapi-api.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Suzuna?" sahut Mamori.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Sejak subjek kita adalah Hiruma –yah, semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh-aneh..." Musashi berkata lagi, saat sedetik kemudian sebuah siluet dengan aura hitam menghalangi cahaya yang masuk dari pintu. Siluet milik objek perbincangan mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku, Pak Tua sialan?!" Hiruma, lengkap dengan senjata bertengger di bahu dan permen karet kesukaannya, bertanya. Tak lupa dengan intonasi yang mengintimidasi.

"HI-HIRUMAA!!" hampir seluruh anggota klub Devil Bats serempak berseru. Setengahnya menjerit ala film horor.

"Kalian kenapa bocah-bocah sialan? Habis melihat setan ya? Kekeke..." tanya Hiruma lagi, mengabaikan fakta ia sendirilah sang setan.

"Haha, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab sebagian besar dari mereka yang sudah banjir keringat dingin.

"Hoo.. Benar begitu?" Interogasi Hiruma seraya menodongkan bibir senapan ke wajah Sena yang kurang beruntung, karena berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ayo kita latihan saja. Latihan..." ajak Musashi untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Mendorong Sena yang pucat dan membatu keluar ruang klub untuk menuju lapangan. "Kalian tidak ikut, he?" tanyanya pada yang lain.

"IKUUT!!" Seperti kerasukan, mereka buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan hanya Hiruma yang menaikkan alis, juga Mamori yang sibuk bersih-bersih.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Hiruma perlahan, sebagian ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ketika meletakkan senjata untuk memainkan laptop, pemuda itu mendapati sebuah bingkisan –yang tadi sempat sensasional, bercokol di atas seragamnya. "Benda sialan apa ini?"

Mamori menoleh, "Kau tanya padaku?"

"Kau pikir sama siapa? Angin?" sahut Hiruma sarkastis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" jawab Mamori, "Yah –semoga saja cokelat. Yang benar-benar pahit!"

Hiruma membuka bingkisan yang ditujukan padanya itu dan menemukan bahwa dugaan Mamori tepat. "Ternyata benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" pemuda itu ganti bertanya.

"Insting wanita?" Sahut Mamori, mengangkat bahu. Mereka pun kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing.

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Hiruma memanggil gadis itu lagi, "Hei manajer sialan,"

Merasa terganggu dengan sebutan itu, Mamori menyerukan protes. "Sudah kubilang berulang kali namaku bukan 'manajer sialan'!"

Tapi Hiruma tak menanggapinya. "Kukasih tahu ya," Ia menggigit lagi cokelatnya dan terus berkata, "Jangan terlalu berharap aku akan membalasnya saat _White Day_ sialan nanti."

Kontan wajah gadis itu merah padam. Terkejut atas analisis pemuda itu yang terlalu tajam, "Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" serunya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu–" sahut Hiruma, "-insting setan." lanjutnya ringan seraya mengangkat bahu, mengulang pola yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Pemuda itu lantas menutup laptopnya. Ia meninggalkan Mamori yang dari kejauhan, berusaha menegaskan –berdalih– bahwa itu hanya cokelat wajib saja.

Setelah memastikan suaranya tak akan terjangkau dari ruang klub, pemuda itu mengambil sebuah _buku_ di sakunya. Membuka halaman paling baru sambil bergumam, "Yah~ _stalker_ itu pekerjaan gampang, kok. Kekeke..."

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**AN** Gaje? OOC? Biasa? Tell me what you think.


End file.
